1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus, a classifying apparatus, and a classifying method.
2. Related Art
Recently, a unit operation in chemical engineering using a microchannel device attracts attention. In the case where a microchannel is used, fluid is formed as a laminar flow, and not disturbed. As a usual method of avoiding deposition of particles and clogging of a channel, therefore, there is a method in which a density of a dispersion medium is set equal to that of the particles. When the method is employed, particles may not be sedimented, and hence it may be possible to prevent deposition and clogging from occurring.